Gaining Trust
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: After the events of the first season's finale Claudia isn't sure whether she can trust Leena, but the woman is intent on proving to her that everything they shared before was not a lie. Warnings: Sex between two women.


_Author's Note: A little story idea I got after re-watching the ending of the first season. This idea just wouldn't go away until I wrote it down, but be warned, this might not be the best writing I've ever done. Thank you for reading, and please, if there are any constructive criticisms you have please review. :) Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"I thought I could trust you," Claudia whispered quietly, her head turned away from the woman she was speaking to as her chair faced the other direction, but her words were clear. "Just when I thought I could trust you, trust someone; it all backfired in my face. Was that the point of it all, get me to like you, trust you and then bam make me take the downfall."<p>

"I…" The other woman's words trailed off disappearing into the air in whispers of a half completed sentence. "I didn't mean any of it Claudia that was never meant to happen."

"Which part?" The red haired girl asked simply, her eyes trained on the sunset that was showing through the patio windows. Pink, red and orange streaks running through the deepening blue of the sky. The girl kept her eyes trained there because she knew that if she looked at the beautiful dark skinned woman the tears would finally break through her defensive walls and she couldn't bear to have this conversation with tears running down her face. "Making me fall in love with you? Or making me trust you? Or turning everyone against me? Which part Leena?"

"God no," Leena whispered moving forward into the room, "I didn't know you loved me."

"I thought it was pretty damn obvious," The redhead replied, "Are you sure my aura didn't tell you? After all my heart sped up every time you walked into a room with me in it, my hands got shaky and suddenly I didn't know what to say in response to anything."

"I didn't know." Leena mumbled her voice low as she tried to restrain the tears, finally understanding what felt off about Claudia's aura. "I didn't want to believe that it could be you any more than Pete or Myka did, but every time Mrs Frederic asked me to press deeper into the feelings, MacPherson got in the way and everything pointed to you. I… I've always felt something off about your aura, and I thought it was that, not this."

"How does it feel to know you crushed me Leena?" Claudia asked gently, "Because that's what it felt like, it felt like I was being crushed from the inside and everything was wrong. Not only did my only family left not believe me, but it was the one I'd fallen in love with that pointed the finger at me."

"I never meant to hurt you Claudia. I would do anything to make that go away, you have to trust me." Leena begged as she moved around the room so that she was standing in front of the chair Claudia had sat herself in hours before. "You have to believe me when I tell you this, you have to."

"Why?" The redhead asked plainly, "You never believed me."

"And I should have, I should have pushed and pressed but I didn't and I regret that so much because I think I've now lost my chance, but Claudia I need to tell you and you need to listen, even if this is the last conversation that we ever have you need to listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"I love you." Leena whispered softly, "I've loved you from the first moment that I saw you and you were this energetic girl just trying to save her brother. I didn't know everything you'd been through then, I didn't understand why you were the way you are, way ahead of your time in everything but social skills. You were spunky and so happy then, and you loved working in the Warehouse. Your happiness blended into your aura and it made being around you feel so good, then I started to notice more things about you, like the way that you constantly changed that strip of colour and always poke fun at Artie. You're on his level of genius Claudia and that made me feel threatened for a while but then I started finding out more and more about you and everything just enticed me in further." The words poured out of Leena's lips readily, each one coming fast on the tail of the one before it until both she and Claudia had tears slipping down their cheeks.

"How can I trust you?" Claudia whispered brokenly, her voice hitching as she tried to speak through her tears.

"Feel it." Leena whispered softly, her eyes locking with Claudia's own bright pair before leaning forward and planting her lips firmly on the younger woman's lips. "Just feel it."

Claudia's hands drifted up from her sides, moving to grip the front of Leena's shirt tightly, drawing the older woman closer to her as she tried to keep their lips pressed together for longer. However, soon her lungs were bursting for more air and she was unable to stop herself from pulling away to take a deep breath. "I felt it." She whispered softly, her face dropping into the curve of Leena's neck as she planted soft kisses up the side of the woman's throat. "I felt it."

"Then you know I'm not lying to you." The dark haired woman replied, her hands moving to cup Claudia's face, making her look up at her so that she could see her clearly. "I love you."

"And I love you." Claudia replied easily, a smile appearing on her lips for the first time in a while as she leaned forward again initiating another kiss finding herself unable to stay away from Leena's mouth for more time that she absolutely had to. "It's going to be very easy to become addicted to you."

"I thought you already were." The B&B owner teased softly, her fingers skimming down Claudia's sides to curl under the bottom of her t-shirt, the tips of the older woman's fingers skirting along the softness of Claudia's stomach as she tugged the shirt upwards. "Can I?" She asked softly, looking into Claudia's eyes to see her feelings on the matter.

"Of course," The red haired girl replied, lifting her arms to help the removal of the shirt. "I've never done this before you know."

"Which part?"

"All of it?" Claudia laughed uncomfortably for a moment as a dark blush spread over her cheeks. "For most of my teenage years I was either concentrating on trying to get Joshua back or I was in a mental hospital. There wasn't much time for having sex or making out."

For a moment Leena froze as she looked into Claudia's eyes, "You've never done this?"

"Never," The girl replied softly, "When I was out of the hospital I never met someone I wanted to do it with before you… and then everything was mixed up."

"I'll be gentle." Leena whispered leaning down to reconnect her lips with Claudia's as her lifted her hands and threw the shirt over her shoulder, "Though perhaps we should go up to my bedroom to do this, lot less likely to be walked in on."

"Shouldn't you have thought about that before you took my shirt off?" Claudia asked jokingly, winking at Leena as she stood.

"Probably," The older woman conceded as she stood as well, her eyes glued to the firmness of the late teenage woman's stomach and the way that her dark black bra stood out against the pale white skin of her chest. "But somehow I can't find myself being bothered."

"That's because you're getting a free show," Claudia teased, looking over her shoulder at the other woman, "Well aren't you going to show me the way to your bedroom, I haven't been there before."

"Sure, it's just up the stairs." Leena muttered, moving forward to take one of Claudia's hands within her own and tugging the girl behind her as they moved up through the building. Loud snoring came from behind Pete's door indicating that he at least was asleep while from behind Myka's door there was the sound of soft music and the rustling of a page turning. "And this is it." The dark haired woman pointed towards a door that was on a hall just off from where Claudia's and the rest of the agent's bedrooms were.

"Cool," The redhead replied softly, her thumb stroking the back of Leena's hand as she tried to contain the feeling of butterflies floating around in her stomach. "Come on then, aren't we going to go inside?"

"Of course," Leena mumbled, stumbling over her words as a blush spread over her cheeks. "You know, you're not the first one to come up to my room, but somehow I find myself more nervous than I've ever been before."

Claudia cocked her head to the side as she looked at the woman for a moment before she chuckled softly to herself. "Maybe that's because you actually care about me?"

"Maybe it is." Leena nodded slowly, smiling nervously at the younger woman as she opened the wooden door leading to her bedroom, "Come inside Claudia."

"My pleasure," The bright-eyed girl chuckled softly, stepping through the threshold of Leena's bedroom and making her way over to the bed in the middle of the room. "Let's start somewhere traditional, what do you think?"

Leena found herself nodding but no words escaping her lips as she padded towards the young agent, perching herself on the edge of her own bed as her mouth pressed against Claudia's own, lovingly moving their lips together in an endless dance that only changed when Claudia wrapped her arms around the woman's shoulders and tugged her backwards.

"You're not going to break me Leena, do what you want to." The redhead whispered softly into the woman's ear, biting down on her ear lobe softly as she did so before sucking on it and raking her teeth over the enflamed flesh as she pulled away.

"I…" Leena's dark eyes fluttered closed, sensations rocking her body from head to foot as she tried to keep herself from slumping into the smaller girl's arms. "That feels… god, so good."

"I'm glad." Claudia whispered softly, nibbling on the side of Leena's throat, placing open-mouthed kisses along the side of her throat as she made her way down to the dark skinned woman's throbbing pulse placing a soft kiss on that area of flesh before scraping her teeth over it gently. "I want to make you feel good." The girl muttered almost quietly enough that Leena thought that she wasn't meant to hear before dropping her mouth and sucking on the throbbing area of skin, digging her teeth into it enough to prompt Leena's neck and back to arch, pressing her breasts against Claudia's chest. The red haired girl lifted her hands, dragging the tips of her fingers over her partner's sides as she searched for the zipper for the dress she was wearing, "Where is it?" The girl mumbled to herself quietly, a small sound of delight escaping her lips when she finally managed to find the right place and draw the zipper down loosening the dress. "As I'm topless I think it's best that you take the dress off now."

"Only if you take those jeans off," The dark haired woman replied easily, smirking at her younger partner as she stood and lifted the dress over her head. However, as soon as she dropped the dress to the floor and returned her eyes to where she had left Claudia sitting the breath was stolen from her lungs at the sight of the younger girl's ass covered only by a small pair of panties. "Fuck Claudia…" Leena moaned, reaching out to touch the pale skin at the small of Claudia's back before allowing her hands to drift further down to clasp the firm globes of the redhead's ass.

"Leena…" Claudia whined low in the back of her throat as she pushed her ass backwards into the woman's hands, "That feels so good…"

"I can make you feel even better." Leena whispered softly, dipping her head so that she could place soft kisses along the length of the young agent's spine working her way towards the girl's firm ass.

Soon the older woman was kneeling behind Claudia, her hands gripping the girl's hips tightly to keep her in place before she smoothed her hands over the girl's thighs distracting her from where her mouth was moving. The woman kept her lips ghosting over Claudia's skin, only barely touching it before she dug her teeth into the flesh on the girl's ass and sucked, leaving behind a bright red mark and forcing a loud moan out of Claudia's lips.

"Shouldn't we be quiet? Myka's still awake." Claudia mumbled, turned her head slightly so that she could look at the woman over her shoulder, relishing the feeling of her hands and mouth on her skin.

Leena's eyes shined brightly as she stood from behind the girl, pushing her backwards onto the bed before climbing onto her hips and straddling her. "Nope, my room is soundproofed; you can't hear anything from the inside if you are on the outside. I could have a brass band playing in here and on the other side of the door you wouldn't hear anything."

"That's… good." Claudia decided, smiling as she sat up slightly and took Leena's lips back within her own, "Now kiss me."

"It would be my pleasure." Leena mumbled her voice soft and hushed against Claudia's throat as she kissed down the length of the girl's neck towards the cups of her bra. "I'm going to take this off." She whispered her mouth hovering over the fabric as her hands slid underneath Claudia's back to find the clasp and quickly undo it.

Leena sat back on her heels above the red haired girl, taking in the sight of her copper hued hair covering the crisp whiteness of the pillowcase and the way that her nipples were growing taut from the cool breeze that was passing over them from the ceiling fan. "You look gorgeous." The woman muttered as she leaned down to take one of those nipples into her mouth, sucking on it lightly as she flicked her tongue back and forth over it, expertly working it into a hardened tip before scraping her teeth over it. "God and you taste amazing."

"Leena…" Claudia moaned loudly, arching her back into the touch, her fingers tangling in Leena's hair using her grip to keep the other woman firmly against her chest. "Please, oh please."

The woman smirked against Claudia's skin, one of her hands skimming down the girl's side while the other one scratched up her sides to knead her breast firmly in her hand. Leena's palm scraped over the tip of the red haired girl's nipple, rubbing it firmly as her fingers squeezed and manipulated the flesh gently. However, before long her mouth was moving down Claudia's stomach, her tongue dipping into her belly button before pulling away and hooking her thumbs in the bands of Claudia's panties. "Can I?" Leena asked softly, her gaze locking with Claudia's eyes to ensure that she could continue.

"Yes," The girl answered simply, nodding her head and lifting her hips to allow for easy access.

Claudia's panties were thrown into the ground quickly allowing Leena to dip her head down and press an intimate kiss onto the juncture of the girl's thighs. Leena gently prised Claudia's thighs apart, dropping soft kisses onto her inner thighs each one higher than the one before as she moved up towards her skin. "You smell so good," She whispered softly, grinning at the girl before flicking her tongue over her hipbones.

The younger girl's hips lifted into Leena's face as she tried to direct her closer to the areas of her body that were begging for attention, "Leena please…" Claudia whispered her breathing erratic and shallow, her fingers tugging on Leena's short hair. "Please, I need you."

"Well, because you said please," Leena breathed out softly, moving her kisses downwards ever so slightly so that she could press an intimate kiss on Claudia's wet lips before teasing them apart with the tip of her tongue. "You're so wet Claud." The woman muttered, curling her tongue at the juncture of Claudia's thighs to lick up as much of the wetness as she could rolling it around on her tongue before swallowing. Leena didn't tease Claudia for long though, the taste and scent of the girl arousing her too much to fully commit to teasing her, so instead Leena trailed her tongue through the girl's lips up to her hardened clit. The instant that Leena's tongue connected with the sensitive bundle of nerves arched her back off the bed, her hands tightened in Leena's hair and a loud moan was ripped from her throat.

"Oh please, please more." The girl begged loudly, her thighs parting further almost as if she was trying to encourage Leena deeper into her body. However, the woman in question just continued to trail her tongue lightly over Claudia's clit, gently making it throb harder and harder as Claudia's pussy became wetter. One of Claudia's hands detached from Leena's hair and slid up her own torso, her nails racking over her stomach on their way to her breasts so that she could play with her own nipple. "Leena I need you, fuck…"

Internally Leena shivered hearing those words falling from Claudia's lips, but then she opened her eyes and externally shuddered at the sight of the girl's pale fingers pinching and twisting her own red nipple. The dark skinned woman's mouth clamped down on the moan that was working its way up her throat catching Claudia's clit between her lips and causing the girl to buck upwards sharply, a long loud moan falling from her mouth. Leena smirked, scraping her teeth over the girl's clit once again roughly, as she tried to get the girl to emit that noise once again. "You like that don't you?"

"Yes, fuck yes," The young girl answered, desperately trying to move her hips so that Leena's teeth rubbed over her clit.

"N'uh." The dark haired woman mumbled, moving her mouth further away from the girl's pussy smirking at the whine of frustration that Claudia gave when she finally understood that she wasn't going to get her way for the night. "This is on my terms Claudia," She whispered softly, leaning down and planting kisses all the way up the girl's body in an effort to get her to calm down again before she brought her hand up to the girl's inner thigh. "We're going to do this slowly and properly."

"Please Leena," Claudia whimpered, bucking her hips upwards, closer to the woman's hand. "I need you."

"I know. I can see it." Leena replied softly, trailing her fingers through the girl's wetness as she moved towards the girl's mouth and smiled at her. "I like how wet you are for me. I love the feeling of it all over my fingers, it feels amazing."

"I've never been this wet before." Claudia revealed softly, a blush covering her cheeks as she tried containing her embarrassment. "You're the only one that's managed to get me like this."

"I'm glad." Leena whispered, pressing a soft and loving kiss onto the girl's bright red lips. "That makes me feel amazing."

The dark haired woman smiled briefly, trailing her fingers through the girl's wetness again to properly coat her fingers before bringing them to her entrance and positioning them just outside. "This might hurt," She warned the girl, trying to reassure her with soft kisses across her cheeks, "If it does just tell me and I'll stop."

"Alright," Claudia nodded slightly, wiggling her hips into a slightly more comfortable position before relaxing into the comforter of the bed, "I'm ready." The girl whispered softly, arching her neck upwards so that she could press a kiss to the dark haired woman's lips before leaning back on the pillow.

"Here I go." Leena whispered to herself, smiling gently as she pushed her fingers forward into the girl, their lips pressed together to contain any of the whimpers and moans that were expelled from Claudia's mouth as her fingers pushed through the internal barrier of the girl. "Fuck, you're so tight." Leena marvelled, pulling away to look at her fingers disappearing inside the dark red haired girl, watching the way that her muscles flexed around the intrusion and relaxed around her. "This feels amazing."

"Please, stop..." Claudia whispered softly, her voice broken by whimpers and groans as she tried to adjust to the feeling of Leena being inside her. "I need a moment."

Leena stopped her movements immediately, waiting for the girl to relax again around her fingers as she tried to contain her own excitement at the feeling of being within the girl. "Just tell me when it's alright for me to move." She whispered softly, pressing soft kisses across the girl's collarbone and down to her chest, swirling her tongue around her nipple in a way to relax the girl and stop her from thinking about the invasion between her legs. "Just relax Claudia, it'll be alright."

"It hurts." The girl whimpered, trying desperately to follow the woman's instructions but failing when another pang of pain went through her body quickly followed by a spark of arousal from the woman's ministrations on her breast. "God… Leena that feels so good."

For a moment, the dark skinned woman did nothing but flick Claudia's nipple back and forth between her fingers while pinching it every so often. "Just feel me touching you," She murmured soothingly into Claudia's skin as she pulled away from her nipple and gently nibbled her way down the girl's abdomen.

Gently the woman began to move her fingers inside Claudia, feeling the way that she was stretching around her as she pushed inside and pulled out rhythmically, rubbing her thumb over the girl's small but prominent clit as she did so in an attempt to relax her further. Leena lips continued to move steadily over the nub in her mouth, swirling circles around it and painting it with her saliva, moving away slightly the woman opened her mouth and blew hot air over the nipple watching as it hardened. "Fuck..." Claudia groaned, arching her back upwards as her hands gripped hard on Leena's shoulders, her nails digging into her flesh.

The red haired girl's hands stayed on Leena's shoulders as she pushed inside her and pulled out, one sole finger moving inside her and stretching her walls slightly. "Another one," The girl whispered almost silently, her legs spreading so that she could hook them around Leena's hips to hold onto the other woman. "Please, I need to feel more."

At those words the breath was stolen from Leena's lungs, exiting her mouth in a large exhale as she looked up into the girl's eyes, watching was the arousal and the want played over her face, "Are you sure?" She asked, knowing that this was the most that Claudia had done with someone before and not wanting to push her too much.

"I'm sure." The girl whispered gently, smiling at her girlfriend, internally jumping for joy that she could use that word in connection with the dark haired woman. "I want you to be the one."

"God..." Leena moaned, nuzzling her head into the side of Claudia's throat as her own pussy throbbed at those words. "That is... fuck, that's amazing." She mumbled, pressing insistant kisses onto Claudia's throbbing pulse before placing another finger at her entrance, "This might hurt again, but it'll get better soon."

"Okay, I trust you." Claudia whispered in reply, her hips urging Leena to move faster.

Slowly the woman inserted another finger, sliding it in with her first when she pulled back to thrust inwards again. Claudia's walls stretched further around the other woman's fingers, tightening around them as she tried to push further inside. With each thrust, Leena rubbed over Claudia's clit with her thumb further heightening the pleasure that the girl was feeling from her movements. "I love you." She whispered into the red haired girl's ear, nibbling on her earlobe and sucking on it slowly.

"I... fuck... Leena... I love you... too." Claudia gasped and moaned, her hips working quickly against the woman's hand as pleasure began to overtake pain as the primary feeling produced from the woman's actions. "Please, fuck, please faster."

Leena didn't bother to reply to the girl's words and instead followed her request by pushing inside faster, moving her arm at a more rapid pace to push the girl closer and closer to the edge that she knew was coming. "Come on Claud, I know you can do this, I know you can."

For a moment nothing happened, but then Claudia's back arched sharply upwards and a loud cry fell from her parted lips. Her insides clenching around Leena's fingers keeping them pressed within her as she rode out the end of her orgasm, her body quaking from the sensations rushing around it. "Fuck…" The girl breathed out softly, finally relaxing into the bed as she did so, feeling every muscle in her body loosening and turning into jelly. "That was… fuck."

"That was amazing." Leena offered, smiling down at the younger girl as she lay beside her on the bed, bringing her fingers up to her mouth to suck the wetness off, moaning at the musky taste left behind on them. "I know you're tired."

"Don't you…" Claudia paused, a deep blush overtaking her cheeks even as she lay panting still, "Don't you want something in return."

"I came with you Claudia," The woman answered softly, stroking her thumb over the girl's cheek as she spoke before leaning down to share a sweet kiss with her. "Just go to sleep and be here in the morning."

"I can do that…" The red haired girl mumbled softly, her body curling into Leena's side and her head laying on the woman's shoulder as she settled down. "Don't go anywhere."

"Never again," Leena promised, placing one last kiss on the girl's forehead before relaxing into the blankets and allowing her eyes to slide closed. "Never."


End file.
